


Red Dress

by PoisnousPixie



Category: X-Men Evolution
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-14
Updated: 2012-04-14
Packaged: 2017-11-03 15:59:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/383271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisnousPixie/pseuds/PoisnousPixie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>X-23 growled, "I don't like dresses."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Dress

**Author's Note:**

> Because this fic is through Laura's POV (kind of), she is the only one called by her name/codename. This is a X-Men Evolution based fic, so she doesn't have the name Laura, she's simply X-23.

he dress that Lava, known to the majority of humanity, Amara Aquilla, brought to X-23 and Wolf's room was a bright red color. It was made of cotton, and fell down to about knee-length. The sleeves were puffy little things (Lava called them 'cap sleeves'), and it had a scoop neck. The waist was a bit high, and it would flare out from just below her ribs.

Lava said that Sparky (Tabitha) had gotten the dress for her, back when Sparky lived with the Brotherhood, and she'd never worn it. She loved the dress, but it had been sitting in her closet for to long, and she thought that it would look very nice on X-23. They had similar complexions and hair colors, so, if they dress were to look good on Lava, it should look equally good on X-23.

"Besides, every girl needs a dress." She told X-23, happily, as she laid the dress out on the bed.

Of course, Lava didn't take into account that while she was slender, thin, and delicate, X-23 was more muscular, and there was little about her physical form that could be considered 'delicate'. She tried to protest, when Lava told her to put it on, she did as told. It wasn't often that the Princess was so determined, but when she was, X-23 had learned it was best to just go along with it.

She may heal faster than the other students, but that didn't mean the burns didn't hurt while they were healing. Lava wasn't normally violent, but considering the fact that she'd been fighting with Sparky, and Snowman(Bobby)'s scent was all over her, it meant she'd be in a much more aggressive mood. Always did.

Under silent threat of severe burns, X-23 undressed. She dropped her jeans, and t-shirt to the floor, uncaring if they became wrinkled, or dirty. She stepped out of the jeans, and held out her hand for the accursed dress.

As she slid it over her head, she tried to ignore Lava's brown eyes, that looked her up and down appreciatively. X-23 had no interest in the girly princess, and had a feeling that Lava wasn't really interested in her, either. Just looking for feeling vulnerable without Sparky around, which meant she was probably looking for someone to take Sparky's place.

As far as X-23 was concerned, Snowman was more than enough for Lava, while the fiery girl awaited the return of her female lover.

As the soft cotton fell against her skin, a smile formed on her face. When she was younger, she had wondered what it would feel like to wear clothes that weren't meant for training. Something made just to be worn to look nice. On the missions she'd been on, she'd always been jealous of the woman and girls she saw, wearing dresses similar to this one, and others. Something colorful, something that was made to flatter their figures.

The smile faded immediately, after she realized Lava had seen it. She scowled at the girl, then turned her attention to the mirror. This dress, while very pretty, didn't flatter her much. The color did look good against her skin, she'd admit that, but the cut, and fall of the dress? She looked horrible it in. She supposed it didn't help that she hadn't brushed her hair today, and the tangled mess added to a wild look that didn't fit the civilized dress at all.

Lava moved forward, and X-23 tried not to flinch back, when the began to rearrange the dress. The girl tugged here, and pulled there. She changed the way the dress fell, fixed the sleeves, and pulled the skirt down a bit more. She even went so far as to push the top, to almost mold X-23's small breasts, so that they looked right.

X-23's face was beet red, and it matched the dress perfectly. Her embarrassment, was doubled, when the door to her bedroom open. Her roommate came in, holding a few books from the library, and stopped dead in her tracks to look at the two.

Wolf's face scrunched up in what could only be amusement. A slight giggling sound filled the room, and finally she burst out laughing, unable to hold it back. She set the books down on her bed, and looked at the two of them, "What are ye lasses d'in'?" She asked between laughs, as she walked towards them.

Lava gave Wolf an indignant look, and went back to making sure the dress was just right. "I thought X-23 needed a dress." She stated simply.

"Why?" Was all Wolf asked, and the question was silently echoed by X-23.

"Because," Lava began, "Every girl needs at least one dress."

X-23 looked at Wolf for help. She didn't know if that was true, she'd never really spent time with other girls her age, before coming here, and Wolf would know if that was true or not. She didn't like the fact that the red-head seemed to have to think this over.

"Aye," Wolf finally agreed, X-23's heart dropped, and Lava's lips formed a smug smile, "But, I d' believe that the lass should have a new dress, not an old one." She added, causing Lava's face to take the look of confusion.

For a moment, Lava looked horribly unsure, then stood back and looked X-23 up and down. She nodded slowly, "I guess..."

"Ye two should ask Mr. Logan tae take ye shopping for one, aye?" Wolf added suggestively, a sly smirk coming to her face, "After all, he is X's Father." She added when Lava gave her a horrified look.

"True." Lava conceded. "Alright, you can take it off, then, X-23." She smiled brightly, "We'll ask Mr. Logan... or maybe Jean, Jean would probably be a better choice, to take us to the mall this weekend."

X-23 nodded numbly, and pulled the dress over her head. She handed it to Lava, who turned on her heel and left the room.

As X-23 was pulling her t-shirt back on, she couldn't help but look at Wolf. She felt that 'thanks' were to be given, but she wasn't sure. She couldn't decide if her roommate had helped, or made matters worse.

"Ye can thank me, later." Wolf told her, smiling, as she crossed the room, "Ye did look good in the red though."

X-23 growled, "I don't like dresses." She snapped angrily. But, even as the words left her mouth, she made a mental note, to make sure the dress she was sure Lava and Jean would make her buy, would be red. She glanced at Wolf for a moment, then turned her head to look in the mirror again.  
Wolf picked up X-23's jeans, and handed them to her, "I donnae like them either." She dusted off X-23's shoulders, a smile on her face, "But, my mother always said tha' a lass needed a dress, for those special occasions."

X-23 tugged her jeans up, the rough material rubbing against her legs, for a moment, she stared at her feet, "You didn't like the dress?"

"Nay, I liked the dress well enough," Wolf told her, stepping back, "I dinnae think it suited ye though," She added.

For a moment silence fell, and it was broke by Wolf, "Ye looked uncomfortable, an' ye stood like a one o' the lads would." She laughed a bit at this, and X-23's face turned bright red again. Wolf walked back to her own side of the room, and fell back on the bed by her books, "Ye'll look good in a sleeveless dress though, I think."

X-23 stared at Wolf, her face loosing it's red color, then she turned and looked at her reflection in the mirror, trying to envision herself in a red, sleeveless dress. She couldn't. She wondered if she would stand like a 'lad' in one, like she had in the dress Lava had made her try on.

She sat on her own bed, then decided that she'd get one, just because Wolf said she needed one. A sleeveless red dress. Maybe she could learn to move in one, without looking awkward? Would Wolf like her more in one...?


End file.
